Think about it
by sachispark
Summary: What if Cameron Ann Morgan ran away when her father went MIA? What if she never went to Gallagher but straight to the CIA? This is my first fanfic so read and enjoy! It's set after Gallagher has their first exchange with Blackthorne.
1. Chapter 1

**Okay... People have kept saying that this chapter is too short. So I'm gonna add a prologue to it. Enjoy!**

**(I invented the Billiweccas. They don't exist. As far as I know;))**

**PROLOGUE**

'Crap...'

Cameron Ann Morgan was in hot water. Literally. She was being boiled. Alive. The Biliweccas were eyeing her hungrily.

_I didn't expect this when I accepted the mission _she thought to herself and began plotting her escape.

* * *

_**2 Months Ago**_

_**Cammie's POV**_

_'Miss Morgan, I have a mission for you!' the director of the CIA said in a sing-song voice._

_'What is it? Hunting down treasure hunters in South America? Chasing Egyptian tomb raiders?' I asked playing along._

_'No just some surveillance...' he said handing me a file, turning serious. I opened it and looked through the contents. There were a few reports about strange noises and sounds coming from under the ground in some areas in Belgium. There was also a newspaper clipping with an article titled 'Mad Scientist dissapears off the face of the Earth!' under that it said 'Last seen in Belgium...'. _

_'This mad scientist ,Frederick Romanov, was studying nuclear weapons for the CIA before he disappeared. He was born in Russia but was raised in the US. We believe that he changed sides and is now working for the Russian Mafia.' the director continued..._

* * *

Cameron Ann Morgan ran through the lush greenery having finally escaped the man-eating Billiweccas. She soon reached edge of the jungle but she didn't stop running. She reached the nearest town quite fast...

**Three Days Later**

'Great job, Miss Morgan! Now at least we know that Frederick Romanov is actually dead at the hands of ruthless cannibals.' The Director congratulated Cameron quite happily,'Now there's something else I'd like you to look at...' he continued.

Cameron sighed. The Director looked up.

'What is it?' he asked. Cameron sighed again.

'Can I take a break from being a spy?'...

**CHAPTER 1**

_The girl stealthily scaled the wall. She reached a window. Silently without setting off any alarms she opened it from the outside. She slid in carefully and flattened herself against the wall._

At that exact moment, two storeys below, girls of various build and skill were filing in for their welcome-back feast. Although it was an all-girls school, like last year, there were a few boys too. As everyone settled in Principal Morgan started her welcome speech.

'Good evening everyone...'

**What do you think about the prologue? Thanks for reading:)**


	2. Chapter 2

**Okay, since I'm new to fanfiction my first chapter went kind of wrong. Here's the second one. I don't own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does and she's awesome! I'm not writing in POV's so it's all gonna be in third person.**

**CHAPTER 2**

Zachary Goode's mind soon wandered away from what Mrs. Morgan was saying. AS he let his eyes travel around the room he noticed that some girls were actually staring at him. He laughed inside. They were pratically drooling. You could tell they were distracted by him. He had jet black hair and green eyes that any girl in their right mind would go crazy over. As he turned back to Princilpal Morgan little did he know that something disturbing was going on upstairs.

_The girl, sensing no one slowly tiptoed down the corridor. As she was about to turn the corner she heard two people talking, the sound becoming louder and louder as they approached her. The girl quickly hid herself in the shadows. As the two people passed her hiding place unsuspectingly she saw that it was a old lady and a man. The lady was pratically dragging the man behind her with suprising ease. 'Come on Steve if I hadn't found you, you would have missed dinner. Come on', the lady exclaimed. As they turned the corner the girl relaxed a little._

**That's it for this chapter. I would like it if you could review it but I'll be updating it tomorrow at the latest. Although if you can spare a minute please review. Thanks:)**


	3. Chapter 3

**This is the third chapter. I actually dreamed this so I have the first half of the story in my head. I'm not sure what will happen after that but I have a faint idea. I know my chapters are short but I wanted to end them at certain places . Hope you enjoy. R&R.**

'This year some students of Blackthorne are here to learn with you all again. Please welcome them back and make them comfortable...' Mrs. Morgan continued. As she paused to take a breath music suddenly broke out from the entrance.

_'I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell, and now you're in my way...'_

Everyone turned to stare and a few children got up to see what was happening. There leaning against the doorframe was a girl. She was dressed in black from head to toe or rather neck to toe. Her head was uncovered and her dirty blonde hair was in a messy bun. She had a look of surprise and anger on her face. She slipped her hand into the back pocket of her black skinny jeans and pulled out a i phone. She put her hand up in the universally known stop gesture and answered the phone. She started speaking in rapid French. Unfortunately for her everyone in the room could understand what she was saying.

_Hello..._

_No..._

_No..._

_Maybe you should call wolf. I'm busy right now..._

_Sorry but can I call you back some other time?..._

_No! For the last time I have no idea..._

_Goodbye!_

'Ummmm...' she said now obviously embarassed. But now most people were not looking at her. They were looking at Mrs. Morgan whose jaw had dropped. She was staring in confusion and surprise.

'Cameron?' Mrs. Morgan asked unsurely.

'The girl nodded. For those who were looking they would have seen a smile on Joe Solomon's face though it was replaced quickly with his normal mask of no emotion. No one made Mr. Solomon smile. The girl was soon embraced in a hug with The Principal. Everyone was confused now. What was going on?

**That's it for this chapter. This is the longest one so far. Review please. If you didn't like it please say so. The song was 'Call Me Maybe' by Carly Rae Jepsen. I don't own that and I don't own gallagher girls either. I might forget to disclaim it in other chapters so this is for the whole story. I'll update again soon. I'd like at least 5 reviews for the first 3 chapters. Thanks for reading:)**


	4. Chapter 4

**Enjoy! This is the second time I'm writing this b'coz it got deleted the first time so I can't remember it exactly.**

**CHAPTER 4**

As Mrs. Morgan let go Zach Goode turned to the girl on his left.

'Bex, who is she?' he asked.

'I have no idea' she replied not taking her eyes off the girl.

' What are you doing here? How are you still alive?' Mrs. Morgan asked seriously. At that moment Joe Solomon stood up.

'I invited her' he said.

'You knew that she was alive?' Mrs. Morgan turned to face Solomon with rage in her eyes which had been slightly teary just moments ago.

'Yes...' he said, then seeing the look on her face, added 'Rachel calm down. There's a very good reason for it' then noticing the sea of expectantly curious eyes staring at him, 'I'll tell you later, privately' he finished. He then faced Cammie who looked weary.

'Cammie, I think we would all like to know how you got in, so we can take appropriate actions to tackle our problems in security'. he asked frowning slightly.

'Third floor window. East side. Blind spot in serveillance, Loose window lock, and leads to a corridor with enough alcoves and shadows to hide a baby killer whale.' she said impassively without missing a beat. Solomon looked impressed. He then turned to Mrs. Morgan. He exchanged a series of nods and shakes of the head which Liz Sutton, who was sitting opposite Zach Goode, knew to be a silent method of communication. Finally Mrs. Morgan gave a sigh and a resigned nod of the head ending the silent conversation. Joe Solomon turned back to the children who were obviously hungry but still extremely curious for the 411.

'I'd like you to meet Cameron Ann Morgan' someone gasped, ' She prefers to be called Cammie or Cam and she'll be joining you in your lessons.' Solomon continued 'As you may have guessed her mother is your principal. I'm her godfather'.He turned to Cammie.

'Cammie go find yourself a seat'. She eyed the room wearily and sat opposite Rebecca 'Bex' Baxter.

'Tuck in' Solomon finished and returned to his seat. Everyone started eating and chatting but they all occasionally sneaked a peek at their newest sister.

'I'm Bex. This is Zach, Jonas, Macey, Liz, Nick and Grant' Bex said pointing to each person in turn and the shaking hands with Cammie.

'I'm Cammie' She replied and smiled slightly.

**Phew... Second time I wrote it b'coz it got deleted the first time. Please review. I'd love to know what you thought about it. Did you like it or hate it? Constructive criticism is appreciated. I might update today or tomorrow at the latest. Thank you for reading:) **


	5. AN

**A/N- Just wanted to mention that there will be Zammie later on. that's why it's rated T. I'd please like at lest 10 reviews before I update the next chapter.**


	6. Chapter 5

**I'd just like to mention the support I got from someone who was the first to review my story. It was a very nice person but I don't know who it was to thank. Thank you anyway. BTW I like Call Me Maybe too. It is an awesome song... so anyway read and enjoy.**

**CHAPTER 5 **

**okay I know said that I'm writing in third person but it's getting hard so I'll write in POV's.**

**Cammie's POV**

l looked down at my plate. I knew I was being silly but it looked just like something that someone tried to poison me with. Seeing my disgusted look, Bex, the girl who introduced herself before (she sounded British and I wondered how she came to Gallagher 'cause last time I checked they only took Americans) , said that it was something Indian. I tried to act polite and took a few spoonfuls into my mouth quickly. I instantly regretted it as my mouth caught fire (metaphorically of course) because of all the oriental spices. I quickly swallowed it and chugged down two glasses of water to cool the burning sensation. As I looked up I saw the boy next to Bex, Zach I think, smirk. As I glared back at him I couldn't help realizing how perfectly green his eyes are. Just the way I like it. Uhhh.. I shook my head trying to forget what I just thought, but it was true that green was my favourite colour. If I didn't take serious measures (excusing myself to go to the bathroom to supposedly puke) to hide it, I bet a billion dollars that everyone would have seen my face go red. After waiting for as long as it would take for a normal person to puke, I came back out. I sat back down and didn't touch any more food that I was suspicious about.

**Zach POV**

After dinner I couldn't stop thinking about her. When she almost suffocated because of the concentrated amount of spices I couldn't help but smirk. She looked up and glared at me but that wasn't the weird part. I know everyone thinks that I think that when I smirk all girls think I'm hot but I know that some people get truly annoyed by it. It's just that as she kept glaring at me and I kept smirking at her I looked at her eyes properly for the first time. They were light blue, almost grey. Only then did I remember. I had seen her before. In Paris. Her hair was a different colour so she must have been wearing a wig then. I know that a lot of people had that colour eyes but there was something different about the eyes the girl in Paris had and Cammie had the same thing. It's hard to describe. When I saw Cammie's eyes only word came to mind. It was the same word that came to mind when I met the girl in Paris: Peaceful.

**This is really not that good. I just didn't have any ideas, but I know what to do now. Please review. I will update soon regardless but I would still like to know what people think. Next chapter WILL contain a flashback about Zach and the girl in Paris. There might be a little Zammie. If there isn't I garuntee there will be in the next 5 chapters. Please review. Thanks for reading:)**


	7. 2nd AN please read!

**Okay, I don't why but people are not reviewing my story. If it's that bad can someone please tell me so that I can start new story and ditch this one. My story has been viewed 117 times but only one a person (a guest) decided to take a few seconds to review it. I wrote 4 chapters without any reviews. Everyone who hates the story please say so. Thank you:l**


	8. Chapter 6

**Thanks for the reviews! I actually can't believe you liked it 'cause at school my friends say that my writing is normally sort of boring. They say it's too stiff and factual. I wrote this yesterday but couldn't update it. Then when I looked this morning I had 16 (maybe 18 can't remember)reviews I was sort of happy. It turns out that fanfiction time is totally different to my country time. When I published this story at about 10 am it was the 23rd and 3 hours later when I updated it, it was the 24th! Happy Reading:)**

**CHAPTER 6**

**Cammie 's POV**

'Cammie...Cammie...EARTH TO CAMERON!' someone shouted in my ear.

I snapped out of my daydream.

'Present...' I said slightly late.

'Where were you? On Mars or something?' the same someone who turned out to be Bex asked.

'Nowhere...' I replied. 'unfortunately' I muttered so she couldn't hear rubbing my ear.

'Well while you were 'Nowhere' your mom said that you were sleeping in our room and said that you'd be taking classes with us.' she said matter-of-factly.

'Come on... Liz and Macey are already there!' she said dragging me._ She's really bossy_ I thought to myself.

We soon came to their room. Our room now. I sighed. I couldn't believe I was going to school. I'd never been to school since I ran away when dad... _Stop it Cam! _I told myself. _You promised you won't think about it_ I scolded myself. I shook my head and took a deep breath. I took one step into the room and was soon bombarded with questions.

'Why are you here now?'

'Why was you're mom so surprised to see you?

'Why did she think you were dead?'

'Where did you get your ringtone from?'

'Hold it!' I said using the universally known stop gesture again. _I need to stop doing that. _

' one. I was invited... two. she thought I was dead...three.I don't know...four.I don't know, someone did it for me' I answered all their questions. My eyebrow went up. I had no idea where the last one came from. Bex raised her eyebrow too. I could tell she wasn't satisfied with my answers but she was nice enough not to probe though I knew she'd resume the subject later on.

'Okay then...' Macey said opening the bathroom door, 'Since your new here I'll let you shower before me...', she said extremely sweetly. _Something's is not right_...

**Okay so, The next bit is the flashback, it's in 3rd person.**

_'Oi!' the boy shouted as he chased the boy (or was it a girl... he couldn't tell). The had blonde hair and dark blue eyes. _

_'Come back here!' he shouted forgetting he was in Paris. As he turned the corner..._

_BAM!_

_'Je suis tellement désolé.' He said remembering were he was and helping the young lady up. He was momentarily startled to see that she had bubble gum pink hair. _

_'I only speak English' she said rubbing the back of her neck. He noticed that she had an Australian accent._

_'I'm so sorry' he said._

_No problem' she replied brightly._

_'Can I do anything to help you?' he asked. He was still gripping her elbow. He quickly let go._

_'Just tell me who you were chasing.' she said ,'Was it a girl?' she teased._

_He laughed, 'No. Well it could have been, I'm not sure' he said vaguely. She raised her right eyebrow. He decided to tell the truth._

_'Fine. Someone picked my pocket. He or she took my wallet. I realised a bit too late and all I saw was someone wearing a black beret, a black and white striped t-shirt and black skinny jeans.' he said very quickly._

_'Oh. You lost them, when you knocked into me... I'm so sorry!' she said worried now._

_'It's okay' he shrugged it off._

_'Well then. nice meeting you... bye' the girl said, shook his hand and started to walk away._

_'Wait! D-do you wanna go out s-sometime?' he stuttered. _

_She glanced over her shoulder at him. _

_'Fine, meet me at the coffee bar across the street at 7pm', she said and kept one walking._

_The boy smiled to himself._

_TIME SKIP_

_The boy entered the coffee bar with a rose in his hand at exactly 7pm. He waited for an hour but the girl didn't show up. As he got up to leave a waiter came up to him. _

_The waiter gave the boy his wallet and said in English with a French accent, 'A young lady told me to give you this, she said to tell you that it was a pleasure meeting you and she couldn't making because of a family issue'. _

_'Thank you.' the boy said and walked out._

**There. People kept telling me to write longer chapters. I hope this is long enough.**

**I'll update again tomorrow at the latest. Thanks for reading please review.**


	9. Chapter 7

**Okay... Here's the next chapter... After I updated the last one I had another idea for the flashback. It involved a dark alley, a fleet-footed criminal and the eiffel tower. If you'd like to have that instead of 'the collision on a street corner opposite a coffee bar one' please tell me. Enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 7**

**Zach's POV**

'Okay guys, here's the plan...' Grant started. 'We're gonna bug the girls' room' He continued with an evil glint in his eyes. 'It's time they got a taste of their own medicine' he said rubbing his hands together. I wouldn't have been surprised if he added a 'Mwah ha ha!'.

'Technically their bugging attempt was a failure 'cause we knew they'd bugged us' Jonas pointed out.

'Well...But...Never mind. We're still bugging them!' Grant exclaimed obviously flustered. I smirked. _Grant's turning into a girl. _

'Anyways, Bex invited us to come over at about 9pm 'cause it's Liz's birthday and they're arranging a surprise' Grant said his eyes glinting again, 'We'll plant the bugs then'.

**Cammie's POV**

I came out of the shower wrapped in a towel. 'What the...'

I knocked on the door.

' Hey guys... Did you by any chance see what happened to my clothes?' I asked nervously.

'I took them' Macey replied. _Oh great, don't tell me I'm being pranked._

_'_Can I have them back?' I asked nicely.

'Sorry but no. You're never seeing them again. From today on I'll be deciding what you wear. I checked through all your stuff and hon, you definitely need professional help.' Macey replied, 'Open the door'.

I opened it an inch.

'Wear these instead' she said and thrust some clothes into my face. I closed the door again and looked at what she'd given me. A light blue tank top (a little darker than my eyes) and white short shorts. I sighed and put them on. When I came out Bex went in. Then Macey. Liz went after her. As I heard the shower starting Macey and Bex sprang into action.

'Good thing we have an extra set of hands' Bex whispered and gave me a bundle of balloons,' It's Liz's birthday today... Blow these as quickly as possible. Be very careful if one pops Liz will hear.'.Bex gave me a look as if she didn't fully trust me. I took the bundle and started blowing not wanting to anger Bex. I could tell you didn't want to get on the wrong side of her. As I blew the 5th one the door opened and Grant came in. Followed by Nick and Jonas. And Zach...

**How is it? Review please. I'd like to know what you all think. I'll update soon. Thanks for reading:)**


	10. Chapter 8

**Okay...Thanks for the reviews and all! I just want to get this straight the boy in the flashback was Zach (in disguise) and the girl was Cammie (also in disguise). I also would like to mention that b'coz some people found the first chapter extremely short I'm gonna add a prologue to it, so check that out. And everyone who wants to know why Cam's mom thought she was dead, how Joe knew she was alive and anything else about her past, it will be revealed sooner or later. If you want to know anything please tell me and I'll make sure something explains it. And finally I'm making a desperate plea for your help! WHAT PARTY GAMES SHOULD THEY PLAY? I have no idea! HELP! I worked on this chapter all night so enjoy!**

**CHAPTER 8**

**Zach's POV**

As I entered the room I saw Cammie straight-away. She was sitting on a beanbag in the middle of the room blowing balloons. I saw her eyes widen slightly as she saw me but other than that she showed no emotion. _Smooth_ I thought _especially since my shirt was hanging open_. I started to smile but quickly made it a smirk and walked over to her.

'Hi!' I said still smirking.

'Hi' she said eyeing me wearily as she expertly tied the balloon end. _She seems weary alot. It's like her favourite emotion_... I decided not to mention Paris. Not yet.

'Would you like some help?'I asked sliding down next to her sticking a bug onto the beanbag.

'If you want...' she said with a non-commital jerk of the head and started to blow another balloon. I leaned in front of her reaching for a balloon. Our sides were touching when I realized her body noticeably stiffened for a moment. I stored away this observation for future investigation.

'Come on everyone, Liz is coming!' Bex whispered interrupting my train of thought and ushering us to our places to yell surprise. Bex had somehow put up a banner saying, 'Happy B'day Liz!', hung streamers around the room, and artfully placed the balloons in less than 30 minutes. Just then the bathroom door opened and Liz came out. We all yelled surprise. That's when I caught Cammie staring at me with a mixture of anger and incredulity...

**How is it? Review please and don't forget to add some party games for the spy, spies-in-training and assassins-in-training to play. Thanks for reading:)**


	11. Chapter 9

**Thanks for all the game ideas but I realised that they'll have classes tomorrow so they won't have that much time to really play games now. Maybe later. For those of you who are waiting to find out why Cammie stiffens you'll have to wait a bit more b'coz I'm not exactly sure myself;) It will be revealed soon (When I think of something). But it adds to the suspense so I''m still happy:) I know that the weekend is over but our school starts on the 17th of September so I'll be able to update on a daily basis until then. After school starts... Well, we'll see. Happy Reading:)**

**CHAPTER 9**

**Cammie's POV**

_Pros and Cons of knowing something about one certain Mr. Zachary Goode_

_Pro: Knowing something that he doesn't._

_Con:Not being able to look him in the eye without blushing._

_Pro:Being able to feel something other than weary._

_Con:Him giving you weird looks._

_Pro: Having something interesting to think about._

_Con:Not being able to stop staring at him._

I was still staring at Zach when Liz started to open her presents. I felt a little guilty that I hadn't got her one but how could I have known? I watched her rip open a present which contained a shiny new i-pad which turned out to be from Macey and scream in delight. She soon lost my attention though and I found myself staring at Zach. He was _the boy_ ! _The boy_ who made shampoo smell so good! _The boy_ who helped me! _The boy_ who didn't laugh at me like everyone else! _The boy_ who I had fantasized about since the day i met him! I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew I was staring at him **(I know it's a bit hard to understand:)).** He turned and returned my stare. We were practically in the middle of a staring contest when it happened.

_'I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me I'll never tell. I looked to you as it fell and now you're in my way...'_

**What d'you think? For those who didn't figure it out her phone rang. Review please. Try and guess who it is? D'you think it's the French person from earlier or someone totally different? Thank you for reading:)**

**P.s. I didn't mention this before and now I don't know how to add this piece of info so I'll state it plain and simple:**

**Cammie knew Zach was ****_the boy_**** (whoever ****_the boy_**** was ;) ) b'coz of Zach's smell which she noticed when he leaned to take a balloon in the previous chapter.**


	12. Another Annoying Author's note

**Sorry everyone but I won't be able to update today. I will update tomorrow. Please bear with me. Thank You:)**


	13. Chapter 10

**I'm so sorry but I couldn't update for the last couple of days because there were a lot of thunder storms and I was pretty busy. our school is starting early so I have to finish my holiday homework. BTW Thanks for the reviews! Rocky, thanks for sharing that she thinks he thinks thingy. When I read that I thought that 'she's thinking that he's thinking...' and 'I knew that he knew that I knew that he knew I was staring at him' would make really good tongue twisters. Can anyone say I KNEW THAT HE KNEW THAT I KNEW THAT HE KNEW I WAS STARING AT HIM really really fast 20 times without making one mistake? Here's the next chapter, happy reading:)**

**CHAPTER 10**

**Zach's POV**

Cammie's phone started ringing. Everyone stopped what they were doing. Even Liz stopped ripping open presents.

'But there's no reception here!' Liz exclaimed in shock.

Cammie shrugged and looked at her phone.

'Excuse me' she said and answered it. Her eyes widened suddenly.

'What?'

'Who is this?'

'Okay'

'Thanks'

As she stood up the window in front of her shattered into a million pieces with an ear-splitting sound. She quickly reached out and grabbed something. Alarms started to go off. Using the commotion to my benefit I slipped a bug under the rug. Everyone gasped and I tore my gaze from Cam's face to her hand. In it was resting a bullet.

**Cammie's POV**

_Oh my god! Someone tried to shoot me! But someone tipped me off! What is going on?_

I glanced one last time at the bullet that was meant to be the death of all my might I threw it back out the window in the direction it came from. I counted backwards from 10 to stop myself from reacting unprofessionally. I could hear alarms going off and I knew I wasn't ready to deal with it. It being the lectures; it being the 'be careful's and the 'don't make yourself and easy target's; it being the unnecessary protection thrust onto me. I excused myself and walked out of the room. As soon as I was out I started running. I soon reached a wall with a tapestry on it. When I first came here this afternoon I found out that this wall was hollow. I entered the secret passageway and leaned against the wall. I slid down and sat on the ground waiting for the alarms to end.

**Zach's POV**

She walked out. I knew that she wanted to be alone. Who wants company when someone attempted to murder them? I knew how it felt to want some time to think alone but I wasn't going to give her the privilege. After about a minute I stood up and walked out.

**Cammie's POV**

I waited and waited but the alarms kept ringing. I sighed to myself and wrapped my arms around my knees.

'Nice choice. This is the best passage way by far. Very roomy.' a voice said.

I quickly pinned the intruder to the ground.

'Oww! Gallagher girl that hurts...' the intruder said. His voice was a little familiar.

'You?' I asked letting him go.

It was Zach.

**How was it? review please.**


	14. Chapter 11

**Sorry for the loonnnggg silence. I've been pretty busy and I didn't have time to update. I really can't remember exactly where I was going with this so I'll think up something new. R&R:)**

**CHAPTER 11**

**Zach's POV**

I got up rubbing my back and trying not to wince. _She's strong for a girl._

'Do you do that to everyone who compliments you?', I asked shaking the cobwebs out of my hair. If looks could kill then I'd surely be dead.

'What do you want?' She asked her hands firmly on her hips.

'I want to help' I replied seriously.

Her expression changed as she dropped her hands and leaned against the wall.

'Then leave me alone' she replied testily. I began to doubt whether she was the girl in Paris.

**Cammie's POV**

_Should I ask now? Does he remember?_ He was giving me a weird look.

'I threw a wish in the well, don't ask me. I'll never tell...'

My phone started to ring. I sighed loudly and answered.

'Hey Camster!'_ Robin?_

'Robin?' I asked hopefully.

'Correct. It's me!' she replied in her slightly Russian accent.

'Sup?' I asked popping the p enthusiastically.

'I heard you took a break, and I also heard about the more recent assassination attempt'

'Oh' I internally sighed.

'Don't talk to me like that, I've got very interesting news for you!' She said. As she spilled the scoop my jaw dropped lower and lower...

**Please read and review. Hope you enjoyed this little filler. I promise the next chapter will be super long! Constructive criticism is welcome. Any ideas for the next chapter? Any questions? **

**Stay tuned,**

**sachispark :P**


End file.
